The Beginning of the End
by KristenxNicole
Summary: Bella's wish to become a vampire has finally been granted, but at what price? What about Jacob? And, unfortunately, no one is indestructible, whether they be human or vampire. Tragic One-Shot. My entry for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge.


**Author's Note: I'd like to start off by apologizing for the length of this one-shot. Technically, it should've been broken down into at least two or three chapters, but I didn't want to violate the requirements for the contest. Because of this, I've broken the "scenes" down into parts, so please, just bear with me!**

**The following takes place between the last chapter of Eclipse, and the epilogue. I hope that that makes sense. Basically, Jacob hasn't run away yet. I suppose that this is what could have led up to it, although it doesn't follow Stephenie Meyer's storyline in any way other than that, simply because in my story, Bella is already a vampire.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! All types of reviews are accepted. However, regardless of your opinion, PLEASE leave feedback! If you think that there is room for any amount of improvement, please share! This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic, and I must say, I never would have guessed that it would be a one-shot!**

**So, on with the story! I certainly hope that you're punching the computer screen in sadness by the time you're through reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse are copyright Stephenie Meyer, and I claim no affiliation or ownership, partially or in whole.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Part I: Bella's POV**

Exactly two months after my transformation, Edward announced that he was going to take me to the meadow. Needless to say, I was thrilled -- I'd been looking forward to this event for weeks. Now, here we were, talking just as we had the last time.

Right away, I noticed that the meadow had regained its magic with Edward in it once again. I frowned, remembering my encounter with Laurent . . .

"Bella!" Edward said, pulling me back into reality.

"Sorry, I was spacing. What did you say?"

"That was it . . . I asked you what you were thinking about," he paused, waiting for me to respond.

I smiled as sincerely as I possibly could, and said, "I was just thinking that, as beautiful as this meadow is, it is entirely nondescript without you in it."

I was incredibly grateful that I no longer possessed the ability to blush when he responded, "You have no idea how wrong you are." He shook his head. "It is your presence which brings the beauty to this place, not my own."

I smiled sheepishly, rolling my eyes. Instead of saying anything, though, I decided that I wanted a kiss.

As our kiss deepened and my senses heightened, I couldn't stop smiling. I would forever be thankful for finally being able to really have all of Edward, with no more barriers or limitations. Still, as was promised, we were to wait until after we were wed . . . this was a small detail that I almost couldn't bear to live with.

Out of nowhere, Edward suddenly pulled away, eyes flashing. I then heard a familiar cry, one that I couldn't quite place . . .

"What is it?" I whispered, only loud enough that Edward could hear me.

He nearly growled the name at me. "Jacob."

I froze. "Jake . . ." Memories, painful ones, flooded my mind; I had forgotten him. I had chosen Edward, and Jake had left me, just like he said he would.

I decided that denial was the best approach.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked skeptically.

"His thoughts, Bella. Sam told the pack about a new vampire - namely, you - and it seems as though he illegally crossed the border to investigate. He was suspicious that it might've been you, but he couldn't be certain. He had to see for himself."

I couldn't believe it. I had to see my Jacob, even if it was to be the last time . . .

Thoughtlessly, I raced towards La Push.

Edward had no trouble reaching the border before me. When I caught up to him, he stopped.

"Bella, you can't cross. Don't forget, you're no longer human," Edward cautioned me.

Stupid, pointless treaty. It somehow managed to ruin my life whether I was a human or a vampire.

"It is not my treaty, so don't think for one second that I plan on following it."

With those words, I made my way through the all too familiar La Push.

**Part II: Edward's POV**

I don't know what I was thinking when I let Bella go. It was dangerous for her to be around humans, because Carlisle and I were trying to train her to be able to go for long periods of time without feeding, and she hadn't had much exposure to humans yet.

However, I had every intention of honoring Carlisle's treaty, so I made no move to follow her. I could only hope with everything I had that my angel returned safely.

**Part III: Bella's POV**

I did my best to search every single location I could think of, but it was useless. Jacob was nowhere to be found.

I figured that my final hope was going to Emily Uley. She cared for all of the boys as though they were her own children, so maybe there was a chance . . .

. . . and, as slim as that chance seemed to be, I was going to take it. I had to. I knew I would never be happy again if I couldn't have even the slightest bit of closure with Jacob.

When I arrived at the Uleys' house, I knocked on the front door and waited. As I stood there, I realized that I was becoming much too thirsty. It was too late to turn back, though, because Emily had opened the door.

"Bella! What a splendid surprise. Come in, dear!" she smiled sweetly.

Sam was gone, thankfully. I didn't need him revealing my secret.

"Please, sit down. I'll go fix up something to eat while we catch up. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure . . ." I gave her a half-hearted smile. She didn't seem to notice, though. She just made her way to her kitchen.

Oh no, I thought. How was I going to do this? First of all, she wanted to give me human food. As if that wasn't bad enough, she was a human herself . . . and I was ravenous.

It's okay, calm down, I told myself. I can do this. The others are around humans all the time without having fed recently, right? I'll be fine . . .

"Alright, here you go, Bella; some freshly baked cookies, and milk to wash them down!" she handed me a plate and glass filled with these things.

"Thank you, Emily. I always loved your cooking . . ." I said, casually setting them down on the table in front of me.

"Tell me, Bella, how have you been? It's only been a few months since we last spoke, but it seems as though you've grown up so much," she prompted me.

I forced myself to laugh at that last part. It was hollow and unconvincing.

"I've been decent," I said simply. It was hard to think through my responses while I was struggling to fight my thirst.

"Actually, Emily," I added, "I was hoping that maybe you knew something about where Jacob is? I would very much like to talk to him, and I haven't seen him recently . . . I really miss him."

Emily's smile faded a bit, and she shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's been awhile since I've talked to him as well."

"That's too bad," I sighed.

Well, that answered my question, I thought. It would be best to leave now.

"I suppose I should be going, then," I stood up, excusing myself.

Emily stood up as well.

"Oh, Bella, don't leave . . . you've only just arrived! At least stay for a moment to eat!" she insisted, her kind eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"Please don't tempt me, Emily. I'm . . . on a diet." I frowned.

"No problem. You can cheat this once, right? I certainly won't tell anyone! It'll be our little secret," she assured me.

Emily walked up to me with the plate of cookies, insisting that I take one.

She shouldn't have come this close! Her scent was stronger than ever . . .

"Bella, Please . . ." she pleaded, the sadness more evident than before.

"Emily . . ." I trailed off. She was right there. Right in front of me. No one would know . . .

Finally, it was too much, and I did the unthinkable, to the most undeserving person in existence.

Innocent Emily Uley's scream filled the air.

**Part IV: Edward's POV**

I waited for Bella's return, becoming more anxious by the second.

The sudden ring of my phone took me by surprise; I nearly jumped.

I looked at the screen, and it was Alice.

"Alice?" I answered, uninterested.

"Edward," she sounded exasperated, "you're not going to believe this! Where is Bella, is she with you?!" Those words caught my attention.

"No. No, she isn't. She's chasing after Jacob past the La Push border . . ." I said, starting to panic.

"No . . . Bella . . ." she gasped.

"Alice, what is it?" I managed. She didn't have to say anything. I knew already that my dear Bella was in some kind of trouble.

"Bella . . . Edward, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it . . . I just had a vision of Bella in a woman's house, giving in to her thirst . . ."

"I'll talk to you later, Alice," I said, hanging up the phone.

How could she? I thought. No, this isn't Bella's fault . . . it's mine. I let her go. I told myself not to! Why did I?!

"Sorry, Carlisle . . ." I murmured, as I ran forward, trying to remember which direction she had gone.

**Part V: Bella's POV**

Once I finished quenching myself, I came back to reality.

What had I done?! I had just killed a human . . .

. . . and, of all humans, Emily Uley.

Why her?! It was bad enough that I was a murderer. But, Emily . . .

I thought of how Sam would never again have her to hold. His wedding vow of "Till death do us part" was now fulfilled, and he would forever more be a widower.

Why couldn't I control myself?!

Hyperventilating, I looked in a mirror.

Sure enough, my eyes were red. Blood red.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open, and someone walked inside.

"Damn it," they shouted. "He's gone. Bella's finally driven Jacob away for good, her and that filthy leech."

Normally, this information would have devastated me, but I was preoccupied by staring at the dead body on the floor.

"Emily, where are you?" he shouted.

I backed away into the kitchen.

"Bella, what's going on?!" he noticed me before I had the chance to escape.

"Emily!" he cried in anguish, taking in the sight her motionless body.

At that moment, I should've ran out of the house. I should have returned to Edward. Instead, I only watched in despair as Sam mourned his imprinted love's death.

Finally, I pulled myself together, and dashed past him, trying to go at what would be considered a good human speed.

"Wait!" he commanded, with a terrifying tone of authority. I froze. He knew.

"You did this, Bella. It was you, wasn't it?" he stood up.

"S-Sam, I . . ." I began to protest.

"Your eyes . . . ! It was you!" he cried, transforming in front of my eyes.

I didn't wait a moment longer. I bolted through the front door and towards the woods.

After a few minutes of running as fast as my vampire-charged legs could carry me, I noticed that at least half the pack was on my tail.

Soon, the other half surrounded me, and I was forced to stop.

As they closed in on me, I could only think, this is it, this is the end. I should've listened to Edward . . .

**Part VI: Edward's POV**

I ran through all the streets, trying to pick up any thoughts or mental images that might give her location away. It was useless, though.

Too late, I heard a scream that unmistakably belonged to my angel. It came from the woods behind the far houses.

Praying that I would get there in time, I ran to my Bella.

**Part VII: Bella's POV**

"EDWARD!" I cried, in a final attempt. I knew, though, that it would do me no good. My last thoughts were, I'm sorry, Jacob, I didn't want us to end like this . . . and, Edward, my very reason for existing . . . I love you. I messed up horribly this time . . .

"I love you, Edward," the words escaped my mouth just before I would no longer be able to speak again.

**Part VIII: Edward's POV**

After being lost for a moment, I heard a quiet "I love you, Edward."

I desperately followed her voice.

But, by the time I found her, it was much too late.

My love lay lifelessly, skin and clothes torn and strewn about.

"BELLA!" I shouted to the sky, piercing the evening air.

I threw myself beside what was left of her, choking on dry, tearless sobs.

How could it end like this? We were just about to start our eternity together, and now, that could never happen . . .

Yes, I suddenly thought. Yes it could.

With one last "goodbye," I hastily began on what would be my final trip to Italy.


End file.
